The Past, Through the Present
by Nanachan413
Summary: Through a grievous accident, Germany has lost his memories as Holy Roman Empire, including his love for Italy. When these feelings are rediscovered in the present, however, will he recall his precious days with Chibitalia? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Germany! Germany!" Italy skipped around the desk where Germany was immersed in papers. Trotting after him was a fluffy, curly-haired puppy, barking loudly. Germany buried his entire face in the closest mound of documents. "Tell me, then, so I can finish working! Truthfully, Italy, you are really a bother!" Something in Germany's voice made Italy stop skipping. "Tr-truthfully?" The dog stopped barking, sensing a change in Italy's manner. Italy hung his head. "I-I won't bother you th-then, ve~" Dog and country slunk out of Germany's office.

"Am...am I really that bothersome?" Italy shrank further back into the corner of Germany's closet. "G-Germany's mad..." He pulled one of Germany's jackets into his lap and promptly began to wail.

"Haahh..."_ Maybe I was a bit harsh on him..._ Germany felt bad. He walked over and opened the closet door. "Italy!" A tear-stricken face looked up at him from the folds of his military jacket. "Er...first of all, what exactly are you doing?!" Italy looked like he was about to leak a gallon of tears. "Germany..." Germany pursed his lips. "I, uh, didn't-didn't mean for my, um, comment, to be, uh, so hurtful...sorry..." Italy's eyes lit up. "Realllly, Germany? You're-you're not mad?" Germany nodded, bashful. Italy ditched the military clothing for the real thing. "I love you, Germany!" Germany sighed and hugged him back. _Well, Italy, it isn't that kind of love, is it?_ He himself, wasn't sure which kind of love it was. And yet...it felt familiar...like something he had experienced before...perhaps when he was a child.

Of course, due to some kind of injury or something like that, Germany no longer remembered his childhood, only the vaguest ideas of what it had been like...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The phone on Germany's desk rang. He groaned, knowing who it was. "Ve~ Germany, Germany, helpp! I was going to pass through Switzerland's territory just this once because I wanted to see you quickly but Switzerland started shooting at me and I tripped over my shoelace and I can't tie my shoelace so could you-"

"I'm coming." Germany hung up and put his head in his hands._ "Ally" my ass! He is truly a burden._ But Italy was his dearest friend, annoying as he was. Germany put on his jacket and shouldered his rifle. Switzerland was a bit of a gun maniac, but Germany could probably convince him to stop shooting at Italy, at least for the moment. He marched to the border between the countries. "Switzerland! Let Italy pass!"

Switzerland looked up, irritated. "I'm not a yodeling fool. Get off my land or pay the price." Italy was barely able to walk, scared stiff. Germany sighed. "England's coming. See him? On top of the Alps? He has a cartload of scones..." Snapping immediately out of his daze, Italy sprinted at an inhuman pace towards the border, dodging bullets like a cat. _Why can he only go so fast when escaping?_ Italy launched himself at Germany. "Ve~ Germany, you came! Can you tie my shoelaces?" Germany bent down. "Bunny ears, bunny ears, playing by a tree. Criss-crossed the tree, trying to catch me. Bunny ears, Bunny ears, jumped into the hole, popped out the other side beautiful and bold*."

"Ve~ What are you saying, Germany?" Germany grunted. This full-grown man could not even tie his shoes! What was the use of having Italy as an ally? Yet he could never seem to reprimand him harshly without repenting of it. It would be perfect if Italy could just stay by his side. But too often, Germany would receive a phone call from Africa or some other far-off place, the caller crying into the phone. What would he do with this sincerely affectionate, yet irritating and annoying ally? And why couldn't he let that ally go?

^.^ O.O ^.^ O.O

**So, that was chapter two! They are short, but I'm going to try and update daily, so I should finish this in two weeks or so? I don't know.**

***Shoe-tying rhyme. Found online, courtesy of **

**Well, hope you like it. Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Germany lay back in bed._ It's been a hard day_. He pulled the covers up, turned to one side, and did not feel anything come to his mind. It happened only once in a blue moon, a night when Germany was able to avoid the twists and turns of his thoughts, and this night was one of them. He closed his eyes, breathing slowly._ In, out. In, out. In, out._ Germany quickly faded out of his bed and into the blackness.

He woke up in a hazy, sunlit field, standing in the swaying grasses. "What...?" A little girl, copper hair wrapped in a white kerchief, stood with her back turned to him. A voice, unaffected by the deepening of puberty, stammered, "I-Ita-chan!" _Ita-chan? Have I heard that before? And where is this voice coming from?_ He realized it was coming from his own throat._ But...my voice is not high-pitched, like a child's!_ "Holy Roman Empire!" The girl turned. _Eh? That looks like..._ Though rounder and chubbier, the face was undoubtedly Italy's. _But Italy is a man..._ Germany's high-pitched child's voice was speaking again. "Will-will you teach me to paint?" Germany suddenly noticed the easel and canvas tucked under his arm. The girl smiled...

...and then the dream turned dark.

The grasses grayed; the skies blackened and the copper-haired girl split and turned into tall, evil men carrying rifles. Germany felt himself being torn apart by their guns...

"Germany!" He jolted awake in bed, broken out in a cold sweat. Italy sat next to him, shaking his shoulders. "Ve~ is Germany okay?"

"I-I'm fine. More-more importantly, wh-why are you here?" Germany tried to send the dream into the back of his mind. _It was just a dream._

_But they say that one can only dream of people one has seen before..._

^.^ O.O ^.^ O.O

**Alright! Third chapter. Read and enjoy...and...**

**...dare I hope for a review? If not, still, thanks for the read! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Germany's alarm rang, loud and solid. But Germany didn't need it. He'd been unable to sleep after the disturbing dream of last night. "Ve~ are you sure you're okayy?" Italy poked him. Germany unwittingly recoiled from the long, thin, girl-like finger. "As I told you, I'm fine. Training starts in ten minutes." He pulled himself out from under the covers and walked over to the bathroom._ Focus. Self-control. That dream is in the back of your mind now._ Germany took a deep breath, and began getting ready for the day.

"Ten laps!" The three started running. Germany tried to think of something other than Italy, and how the girl in his dream had the same face. Or how "Ita-chan" had suddenly turned into several men. Well, something other than the dream, in general. And he wasn't succeeding. Germany kept reverting to the horrible sensation of being broken experienced in the dream, the fear...and he was rarely afraid of things these days. The men had seemed ominous, though, enough to frighten him.

"Germany-huff-san...huff...your aura is quite...huff...dark...today..." Japan had a look of worry on his face. Germany noticed that Italy, beside him, was breathing hard and crying at the same time. "I have things on my mind." He stopped running. "Italy? Are you hurt?"

"Ve~ you had a scary expression on your face a second ago...I thought you might be angry..." Germany was inwardly dumbfounded. "I, er, I'm not mad at you...I was just, um, deep in thought..." Italy looked relieved. "Ve~ really? That's good, Germany!" Germany sighed. "Keep running!" He couldn't avoid ruminating about it anymore. In his mind, Germany delved into the dream, headfirst. He found himself staring Italy down as they ran the rest of their laps. The Italian had again begun to cry. Germany made himself stop. He would visit some of the other countries that afternoon._ They_ would tell him what all these vague feelings, memories, and dreams were about.

^.^ O.O ^.^ O.O

**Well, these are going by fast. R & R? Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Bruder, did you start taking care of me from when I was born?" Prussia looked at him curiously. "Why? Didya get hit by an identity crisis?" Germany wanted to keep the dream out of the conversation. "Some...issues...have arisen, lately."

"Okay, then. The awesome Prussia will answer all your questions. Ask away, West!"

"So, did you start taking care of me the day I was born?"

"Nope." Germany waited for Prussia to continue, but the other nation only sat there grinning. "Then, who...?" Prussia chuckled, kesesesese. "I dunno, West, but the awesome me found you at my borders, after Holy Roman Empire died. That poor little kid. Didn't want you to end up like him, did I? Named you German Confederation, but that didn't last. You hated the name. So the awesome me came up with another one. German Empire*. Sounded a little more solid, didn't it? You remember that part, doncha?" Germany nodded. "What about Italy? What was he doing then?" Prussia chuckled again. "Don't ask me. Austria had 'im." Germany thanked his Bruder, and walked out of the bar, despite Prussia's efforts to get him to "drink at least two mugs of beer...c'mon, West..." He wanted his dream explained today, before he frightened Italy or Japan any more than he already had with his dark thinking aura. If Italy had been with Austria when he was younger...surely he would know if Italy had a relative that looked exactly like him. Of course, Italy himself would know...but asking him might scare the little Italian out of his wits, judging by the way he'd reacted at training. Germany sighed and walked to Austria's house.

The other nation sat at the piano, slightly irritated at Germany's knocking in the middle of a Bach piano solo. "Hello, Mr. Germany. What brings you here today?" Germany sat himself down. "I have some questions about Italy as a child." Austria gave him a quizzical look, but complied. "What do you want to know?"

"Did he, perhaps, have any younger female relatives?" Austria looked thoughtful. "Well, we-that is, Ms. Hungary and I- actually thought young Italy was a girl when he was young. Hungary even called him 'Ita-chan'...but Italy really has no relations save for Romano and the late Roman Empire..." Austria smiled, a nostalgic expression sitting on his face. "Have you finally realized, Mr. Germany? Who you really are?"

^.^ O.O ^.^ O.O

**Chapter five...**

***Source: Wikipedia. Not the most reliable...but usually it gets things right, so...**

**R&R? Super grateful to MuseLover99 for the review! You're awesome. Thanks for the read!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Who...I really am?" Germany was momentarily flustered. _What does he mean?_ The other nation pushed up his glasses and took a sip of tea. "You may want to prepare yourself, Germany," Austria told him, "Or, should I say, Holy Rome?"

Stunned, Germany could only stare at him. After a moment of processing, he shouted, "No!" Austria was bemused. "No? I'd have thought you were mature enough to handle this, Holy Rome. Perhaps I shouldn't tell you, then?"_ But...but everyone knows HRE died in the Thirty Years War!_ Germany tried to calm himself down. "Holy Roman Empire is dead, Austria."

"He isn't. You are very much alive, aren't you?" Germany's thoughts were in turmoil. "How would you know this? How do I know you're not lying?" Austria put down his teacup. "Simple._ Because I was the one who helped you recover._ You were about to die, Holy Rome. If you'd held onto your memories, you'd have been killed."

"But Italy's first love was Holy Roman Empire!"

"And you love Italy, don't you?"

Germany flushed red. "No, I-I..." Austria looked at him sternly. "Be honest, HRE. You starved everyday because Ita-chan was hungry."

Germany stood up suddenly. "Bullshit! The fact that I loved Italy as Holy Rome does not mean I love him as Germany!" He froze, realizing how loud his voice was. Austria was a little shocked. "Calm down, Holy Rome. It is clear that you need some time to think over this. Go, now, you should head to the bar." Austria was eager to be rid of the irate nation; Hungary was coming for a visit in an hour, and he needed to make sure the house was in impeccable order. Germany walked out in a daze. The sun was blinding. He made his way to the nearest bar, sat down on a stool, and ordered one mug of beer after another.

^.^ O.O ^.^ O.O

**Germany finds out! (And goes a bit haywire) Chapter six, is it? R&R? Thanks for the read!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Hours later, a drunken Germany walked unsteadily back to his house. Unlike England, Germany could handle alcohol well; his thoughts were relatively clear, if sluggish. Germany tried to unlock the door, fumbling at the lock. He could not see well, the beer making the world hazy. Figuring Italy would be in his house anyway, he knocked instead.

When the door creaked open, Germany realized his mistake. Italy was the last person he wanted to see right now. Seeing the smaller nation's face would send him into a confusing spiral of thoughts connected to his dream and what Austria had told him. "Ve~ Germany, you've drunk too much beer..." Germany slumped onto his shoulder. "Germany, you're heavyyy...Germany?" The blond nation was mumbling something. "Italy...Italy...Italy..." The little Italian tried to back away, frightened. "Do you know...who I ammm?" Germany slurred. Thoughts of the dream, combined with beer, pounded his head heavily. "Holy Rome isn't..._belch_...deaddd." Italy froze, terrified. "B-b-b-beh..."

"I'm..._belch_...Holy Romaaan Eempiiree!"

"Ve~ what are you saying?!" Italy had tears in his eyes. "Germany...you're scaring me..."

"Just because..._hic_...Holy Romee loved you..._hic_...doesn't mean Iii dooo." Germany declared. Italy was too scared to speak. "So..._hic_...why dooo Iii?" the drunken nation demanded.

"Wh-wh-why d-d-do you-you wh-wha-what?"

"Why dooo Iii love youu?" Startled, Italy's eyes opened. "Ehhh~ Germany, what are you saying..."

"Ichh liebee dichhh, veerdammt!*"

"I-I'll get Germany to bed now..."

As the German slept off the alcohol he had consumed, Italy drifted into an uncharacteristic bout of thinking. Italy _never_, as a rule and principle, thought much about _anything_ except pasta and painting. But Germany's words had been rather earthshaking. _Ve~ Germany is Holy Rome? B-b-but why didn't he come b-b-back? We-we made a promise...what did 'Ich liebe dich' mean again? I want to eat pastaaaa..._

__^.^ O.O ^.^ O.O

***"I love you, dammit!"**

***gasp* Italy has a serious thinking session! R&R? Thanks for the read :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Germany sat up in bed. _What time is it?_ He checked. "Wh-?! Twelve fifty-four!? How..." Italy came into the room. _What is he doing at my house?_ "Ve~ Germany, you're awake! I called Japan to cancel training, because you were asleep..."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Germany felt helpless anger well up. The Italian was useless! And he, Germany, was no better. There was no excuse for missing training. And to think he was the leader of the three of them! Germany mentally smacked himself, hard, repeatedly. _Dummkopf! Saukerl!*_ The Italian looked frightened. "I-I tried..."

"What, did you pat my shoulder and whisper for me to get up in that spineless way of yours?" Italy began to cry. "I-I-I b-b-banged a-a p-p-pasta-a-a st-strainer w-with a w-wooden s-sp-spoon as h-hard as I-I-I could..." Germany immediately felt horrible. "Ita-Italy...it isn't your fault...I'm not that mad, so you can stop crying...um..." The other country's tears vanished. "Yay! Germany isn't mad!" Germany face-palmed. He would call Japan right after he washed up and put on his uniform. After all, it was terrible to just cancel training out of the blue, on a normal da-and everything came crashing down on him again._ Ita-chan...Holy Roman Empire...Austria...what happened last night?_ He remembered going to the bar, ordering a beer...and then scenes of hazy lights and a key that refused to fit in the lock. _I was drunk last night. Oh, no._ "Italy, what happened when I came back from the bar, yesterday?" The little Italian could not meet his eye. "B-b-b-b-beh..." His eyes filled with tears and he fled. "Italy?!"

"Holy..._sniff_...Rome..." _Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no. Me and my damned drinking!_ "I-Italy...I know...I mean, I don't know, I just-I just found out, and really, I don't remember-well, I'm starting to remember-"

"An-andare v-via, p-per f-f-favore..."* Germany had learned enough Italian to know what that meant. "Italy, please..." The crying nation shook his head vehemently. Germany's heart broke. "I-I'll be in the other room." He turned and ran, like a coward, like a wimp, like..._Italy_...

T_T T_T T_T T_T

**I...I just... T_T**

***Stupid-head, Pig (masculine)...in German**

***Go away, please...in Italian**

**The next chapter should be up in about thirty minutes or so, in Italy's POV. I'm half-way through it. Yeah. R&R? Thanks for the read!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

_You didn't come back._

_You said you would. We promised, on that fateful day. My half-closed eyes met your stern blue ones, just like Germany's...but Germany is Germany! Yet he walks like you, and talks like you, and looks like you. He even cooks like you! And I still don't know what 'Ich liebe dich' means...and did you forget about me? Because if Germany is you, and you are Germany, how could you forget about me? Germany always keeps his promises. So Germany couldn't be you, because you never came back; you broke our promise. But Germany says he is you! And Germany always tells the truth. And if you're Germany, then you _did_ come back to me...b-but...Germany says he just started to remember...so you forgot about me after all...and I painted so many pictures, I held my memories for so long, so we could share them again. And you forgot! Germany, or Holy Rome, or whoever you are, I don't care! I love you anyway, even if you change your name to Mr. Pasta-head! All those beautiful days when we painted atop the hill...did you forget, for real, Holy Rome? Germany? What does 'Ich liebe dich' mean? I love Germany, but I love Holy Rome! If I love Germany, and Holy Rome comes back, what should I tell him? B-but Germany_ is_ Holy Rome! And Germany said to me..._

"Just because Holy Rome loved you, doesn't mean I do!"

_...but then, he said..._

"Why do I love you?"

_So does he love me? And what about Holy Rome? Are they the same? Do I love them both? Do they both love me? Holy Rome forgot about me. You forgot about me! Even as Germany, you don't remember...please, Holy Rome, Germany...please...remember me..._

T_T T_T T_T T_T

**Chapter on Italy's whirring thoughts...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Germany locked himself in his study. _How did it turn out like this?_ He had not considered the Italian's feelings on the subject at all, overwhelmed as he was. Now, in a drunken confession, the blond nation had revealed all. What did Italy think of him, now? What did the other country think of Holy Rome? If Germany was Holy Rome, then he really had forgotten all about the other nation. Germany had listened to the countless retelling of the promise between his friend..._love? One-sided crush?._...and his former self. Italy had really loved the Holy Roman Empire. But he'd lost all of his memories; did that justify the broken promise? Not to Italy, apparently. _How did I make such a mess of things?_ Germany vaguely registered his bloody hand and the crumbling flecks of plaster falling from the hole in the wall. Italy... He collapsed against the punctured wall, the hole in his heart hurting all the more.

"Holy Rome..." Germany's head snapped up. _Why is there a full length mirror floating in midair?!_ Then he noticed that his reflection had long blond locks, wore clothing from an era long-gone, and was relatively see-through. "Who are you? Verdammt*, are you another one of my past selves, come to haunt me?"

"You flatter yourself too much, Holy Rome. I am Germania." Even in his miserable, heartbroken state of mind, Germany was ever the strict historian. "Once the bodyguard of Roman Empire, later turning on him and killing him, only to die later...excuse my rudeness, but aren't you, well, dead?"

"Yes, I am dead."

"So, what the hell are you doing here? To laugh at my misery?" Germania's stone features twisted a bit. "To help my son." Germany's eyes narrowed. _According to my books, Holy Rome was Germania's child. So this man is my father. _"You'll tell me about this mess?"

"Yes. Sit down, Holy Rome. It will take some time."

^.^ O.O ^.^ O.O

***Dammit**

**Ahhh, a GHOST! R&R? Thanks for the read!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"962 A.D." Germania muttered. "Excuse me?" Germany was bewildered. "What is 962 A.D.? When I met Italy? When I died?" Germania regarded him impatiently. "When Carolingian Empire died."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Also, when you were born."

"My...mother?" Germany had not known he had a mother. _Then again, I had no idea Germania was my father, or that I was Holy Roman Empire. Why do I feel like I'm the only one missing all of this? Gott, even Italy has memories of me as Holy Rome! I have nothing, not even a remembrance!_ "Continue," he said out loud.

Germania had a faraway look in his eyes. "Nothing like Prussia," he decided, "Just like me." Germany had to agree with the observation. Curiously, he was not shocked at the paranormal visit. It was similar to Roman Empire's dropping in at midnight to check on Italy. He supposed Heaven allowed little things like this at times. He noticed that Germania wasn't talking, and looked back up. Germany stared in shock; he could almost see the little hearts popping out of Germania's eyes. "Um.._.father? Ghost man?._..Vatti? Pardon me, but are you well?"

"Sky-streaked eyes," murmured Germania, "and cute cheeks. Like this." Germany almost chuckled, seeing a mirror image of himself, dignified and stern, puffing out his cheeks. "Little hat, tiny black cape..." _What does Japan call this? Fangirling, I think._ "Perhaps it's still here, Germany?"

"You can search for it later. I need to know more about my childhood." Germania snapped out of his fan-girl state. "Ambitious, stern. You stayed at Austria's for awhile. Where you met Roman Empire's grandson. He is just like Rome, is he not?" Germany could agree to this, due to Rome's visit. "You laughed more. Now you have a long face, all the time." Germany began to protest, then realized Germania was right yet again. "Keep going."

"Your rulers began to lean on Austria to stay ahead of Prussia. You were sent to his house." And, according to my history books, Italy was under Austria while Romano was under Spain, isn't that right? So that is where I met Italy... "I cannot show you your memories. But perhaps you will recall them by and by."

"How did I lose them? My memories." Germania's brow creased slightly. "They...were simply dissolved..." Germany stared at him. _Dissolved?_ "After the war, your ruler decided it was best that you start anew, so broken by the horrors of war you were. He abdicated and became part of the Austro-Hungarian Empire." Germania kneaded his forehead. "You lost your memories on your own."_ So...amnesia?_ "What became of me?"

"Prussia took you in." Germany found that a bit ironic. Now he was the one who housed 'ze awesome Prussia'. It was saddening for the former nation, who was once so great. But Prussia would always be Germany's brother, of course. Not to say that he looked up to the albino country, but Germany certainly respected him. And even more so, now, as the truth came out. Who would raise a ragged, torn young nation, ravaged by war, with no memories of past glory or any memories at all? Germany felt grateful to his Bruder.

"I will take my leave." Germany had calmed down. He suddenly felt the pain in his hand, saw the torn skin. _Mein Gott, there's a hole in the wall! I'll have to patch that up...and that merger I was working on for the government is ruined because of my crazed writing. I'll have to start it over now._ "Danke. You have cleared my mind. Knowing Rome...I hope you aren't too bothered by Roman Empire when you get back to Heaven..."

"Germany." It was the only time he'd called the other nation by his present name. "Be honest. Holy Rome loved Italy, but that does not mean you do not." He faded into thin air. "Danke!" Germany shouted at the disappearing nation. His head had indeed been cleared quite a bit. Germany headed to the kitchen. He guessed that Italy was still in his room, sobbing. _Good. Well, not the fact that Italy's crying (that's never good), but I'll have enough time to bring out the Kuchen Fairy._ Germany tied on a frilly apron-_why do I have a frilly apron? I'll have to get a less Italy-type one; it will certainly ruin my reputation_-and started working. After I've finished, I'll be honest with myself, and with Italy.

^.^ O.O ^.^ ... ^J^ **kolkolkolkolkolkol**

**Longest chapter so far...R&R? Thanks for the read! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Germany..." Italy sobbed, burying his face in the other nation's clothing. He was back inside the closet, immersed in Germany's smell, which made him cry all the harder. "Holy Ro-o-o-ome..._sniff_...Germany..." His little stomach was beginning to growl something awful. "..._sniff_...I want Holy Rome..._sniff_...and Germany..._sniff_...and pastaaaaa..." He could get pasta, but not Holy Rome. But if he could get Germany, then he could get Holy Rome, because Germany was Holy Rome...but he didn't love Italy like that, did he? _I want Germany,_ Italy decided._ I don't care anymore, if Germany is Holy Rome or not! I like Germany because he is Germany._ What did 'Ich liebe dich' mean? Italy decided to look it up. Germany always had a dictionary around somewhere, because he was such a scholar...perhaps on the shelf? _Hmm..._

In the kitchen, Germany had started humming. He made sure the batter was smooth, and poured it into the cake pan._ I do like baking. It calms me down._ He didn't notice Japan in the bushes outside, snapping photos left and right. Germany rewrote his merger as the cake sat in the oven. It was well-shaped and fluffy. He tucked it into the refrigerator and kept working on his merger.

Suddenly, the door crashed open. "Ger..._sob_...many...i-i-i-it's Italy, i-i-i-i-i-i-it's Italy..." Germany looked up in surprise. "Eh?" Italy stood in the doorway, crying his eyes out. "I-i-i-i-it's Italy, I-I-I-I-Itallyyy..." Germany hid his nervousness behind a stern face. "No, uh, it's not, um, your fault...the whole thing is, uh, pretty, well, overwhelming...heh, yeah..." Italy's tears dried up instantly. "Ve~ Germany, I love you!"

"Do-do you mean it?"

"Eh~what are you saying, Germany? Of course I mean it!"

"Well, I..." Germany remembered that he was going to tell Italy his feelings after the cake was finished. It wasn't cool yet and needed to be iced, so he let it go. "Well, why don't you cook us some pasta, and we can discuss this entire mess over dinner." The little Italian wandered around the kitchen while Germany mentally steeled himself for rejection. _Because Italy does not love me in that way._

^.^ O.O ^.^ =_= _Don't you dare insult my cooking-or my eyebrows!_

**Yep. Chapter Twelve, everyone. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The pasta steamed from their plates. Italy had started talking away about Romano and Japan and whatnot while Germany ate from his steady supply of wurst. _He really does get over things quickly, doesn't he?_ Italy splattered tomato sauce all over, eating pasta and talking at the same time. Germany pulled out a handkerchief and started to try and wipe everything away. "Italy, start cleaning up after yourself!" He froze suddenly, realizing that in the process of cleaning the other nation's face, he'd closed the gap between them. The two countries were a couple of inches away from each other. Germany dropped the copper-haired nation like a hot potato. "Sorry! Um, here, keep the, uh, tomato sauce off your, um, face." Italy giggled. "Ve~ Germany, you have some on your face, too!"_ What? Well, the sauce was definitely flying everywhere..._ The smaller nation reached up suddenly and licked the sauce off Germany's face. The blond country froze, stunned. _What is this?!_ "Why...why did you do that?"

Italy giggled again. "Because there was sauce on Germany's face!" Germany was embarrassed and happy and angry all at the same time. "Next time, tell me. I'll wipe it off myself." Italy moved up and licked again. "Are you listening, Italy?!" Germany turned red, both out of anger and for other reasons. The Italian clearly wasn't. "There's another spot, Germany!" He licked the corner of Germany's mouth. The larger nation became a statue. Italy decided to act.

_He's so much taller than I am..._ "Germany, I love you!" The little nation threw his arms around the other's neck and brought their lips together. Germany defrosted after a bit. "B-but, what about the, the whole HRE debacle, and not coming back, and..."

"Ve~ But you came back, didn't you? I love Germany because he is Germany!" Italy smiled. "It all makes sense!" Germany's cheeks were a vivid, flaming red. "You-you mean it?"

"Of course I do, Germany."

"I-I...I just..." His sentence was put to an abrupt end as their lips met again. And Germany quite forgot what he was going to say in the time after that.

They were eating the iced and decorated cake when Italy spoke up again. "Ve~ Germany, what does 'Ich liebe dich' mean? You said it when you came back from the bar." Germany blushed to the tips of his ears. _I should really control my alcoholic tendencies a bit._

"Ne, ne, Germany~ well? What does it mean?" Germany had shoveled cake in his mouth, a strange way of trying to hide his embarrassment. "Mmmf," he told the other nation.

"Eh?"

"Mrmf..._gulp._..it means..."

"Ve~ I'm listening!"

"It, um, means, uh, that I, er, l-love you..." He reminded himself to clean the kitchen afterwards as he was tackled by the little nation. Bits of cake flew everywhere. _Honestly, he doesn't care if he makes a mess, does he?_ Germany smiled fondly and mentally face palmed at the same time. _Well, I found Ita-chan, at least... _His happiness was almost perfect.

And once the kitchen was spotless again, life would be messily, chaotically, Italy-style complete.

^.^ O.O ^.^ O.O

**It's complete! People say thirteen is an unlucky number. But it's my _lucky _number...I don't know. Gerita forever and ever and ever. Yup. R&R? Thanks for the read! :) **


	14. Omake

"Italy."

"Ve~ What is it, Germany?"

"Why do you love me?"

"Because you're Germany! You're big and strong, and protect me, and have big muscles!"

"I've done so many cruel things...I've hurt and maimed and killed. I don't even love_ myself_. So, why would you...?"

The little Italian smiled, his eyes fluttering open. "Ve~ Germany, we all have! Even I have killed instead of running away."

"Really?"

"Yes, ve~! Though I don't like to think about it."

"It's hard not to think about it." Germany rubbed his forehead._ Too many sleepless nights, too many cries of torment, of sorrow..._

"Ve~ what's the past, is the past. Germany won't harm anyone unless he has to! Because inside, Germany is a _biiigggg_ softy!"

"We'll see about that, _ja_?" The bigger nation began to tickle Italy. "Eeeeeee! Germanyyyy!"

_Countless lives. Limbs cut, families broken and falling apart. People scarred forever in the aftermath of so many horrors. By my own hand! I'll surely go to hell when I disappear. I know I'll disappear. Perhaps I'll be destroyed by the nucleic weapons that idiot America is in possession of. Or I'll fall to China or Russia along with the rest of the continent. And then I'll go have conversations with the devil, at the fiery core of the Earth._

_But I don't want to go._

_Italy will go to Heaven. He may say he's killed, but it was not him. Not his person but the country itself, twisted. Italy will dance with God in the clouds. And I don't want to leave him._

_He'd be better off without me._

_I always knew that. Who needs Germany to protect you when God will? Italy's always been a good Catholic. I don't even know what I am anymore. So I won't be appearing in Heaven, ever. I'll just be brokenhearted and lonely and crushed, sitting in the bar, drinking beer with Satan._

_I deserve every bit of whatever I get._

Italy clung on a bit tighter, in his sleep. It was night now, and the copper-haired nation was completely tuckered out from the tickle fight they'd engaged in earlier. Germany smiled and cuddled the sleeping country. "You are an adorable little thing, _ja_?"

_I clam up when he can actually hear sweet talk, but when he's asleep, my mouth just yammers away, doesn't it!_

"Ve~ so is Germany..." Germany swelled red to his ears. "You were, um, awake, uh, Italy?" The Italian laughed and kissed him. "Germany's going to stay with me forever and ever, and be there when I'm awake, and we'll eat pasta and walk off into sunsets and deflect England's scones and-"

"Back to sleep, Italy." Germany made sure the other nation was asleep, nuzzled him, turned bright red when he heard "Ve~ that tickles!", and prayed to God that He'd let him stay with Italy forever.

^.^ O.O ^.^ O.O

**I dunwanna let the story gooooo...I love this thing and updating everyday and stuff! It ****_is _****completed, though, so this is the last little blob of a chapter. Thanks to everyone who read!**


End file.
